Logs/17/07/29
00:40:38 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 00:41:16 here he is 00:41:25 or she, they, it, w/ever 00:41:29 !commands 00:41:29 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:42:08 <123WoofAJ> ooo 00:42:11 oo 00:42:42 <123WoofAJ> i am so ready 00:42:54 i'll bet, jeez ;.; 00:43:11 how about you neb, wanna test or do you still need some stuff? 00:43:24 ill test 00:43:34 ok! nice 00:43:59 <123WoofAJ> hah, this is gonna be sort of rocky for me, so be prepared for lots of screaming 00:44:00 dapple's still in riverclan right 00:44:14 yep 00:44:17 mk 00:44:40 if there are no questions or w/ever i'm gonna set the scene and give you both a chance to react 00:45:06 <123WoofAJ> yep, lets give this a try 00:45:23 o wait do we start as apprentices or can we choose our rank 00:45:59 start as apprentices for now, but once we actually start with everyone here and everything's complete you can be anything you want 00:46:09 alrighty 00:46:21 <123WoofAJ> sweet 00:51:25 A full moon looms overhead, soft light filtering through the tall, spotty pine tree canopy. Stars - the eyes of the ancestors - twinkle bright above, in rhythmic patterns. The Gathering is here. 00:51:25 RiverClan enters the Gathering island first, followed shortly after by SkyClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. WindClan is a bit late, but that's typical of them as of late. 00:51:25 In the time before the leaders of each of the Clan ready their announcements, the warriors below chat amongst themselves about the happenings of their Clans. There are groups of apprentices, warriors, and elders from all Clans, and even the higher ranking cats are mingling. 00:51:25 What will you do first? 00:52:44 i linger at the very back, and watch everyone, not wanting to converse 00:53:22 <123WoofAJ> (whoops i hope i do this right) 00:53:22 <123WoofAJ> I check out the area, curious about the strange cats 00:54:01 Do you wish to use your skills to do that? 00:55:09 <123WoofAJ> i am realizing how unprepared i am for this 00:55:09 <123WoofAJ> Sure 00:55:32 ok, just gonna pause for a sec then 00:56:19 this is a list of all skills you can use to act 00:56:35 See (Perception)—Used for finding and recognizing things visually. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Listen (Perception)—Used for finding and recognizing things by hearing. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Smell (Perception)—Used for finding and recognizing scents. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Sneak (Perception)—Used for moving undetected. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Focus (Intellect)—Used to concentrate and ignore distractions. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Ponder (Intellect)—Used for figuring out things by thinking. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Persuade (Intellect)—Used for convincing others in some way. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Recall (Intellect)—Used for remembering information from the past. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Sprint (Agility)—Used for running towards or away from something. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Swim (Agility)—Used for safely navigating in water. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Climb (Agility)—Used for going up and over things or standing on ledges. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Jump (Agility)—Used to leap away from danger. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Intimidate (Strength)—Used to be aggressive and threatening without physically fighting. 00:56:35 00:56:35 Bite (Strength)—Used in hunting to kill prey, or in battle to wound enemies. 00:56:38 00:56:38 Scratch (Strength)—Used for hitting opponents with your claws. 00:56:38 00:56:38 Wrestle (Strength)—Used for close-in fighting. 00:57:07 <123WoofAJ> got it 00:57:21 ((sorry 2 interrupt but i think certain skills are increased to lvl 2 if ur in a specific clan)) 00:57:27 yes, they are 00:57:40 windclan cats get a bonus level in listen, and riverclan cats get a bonus level in swim 00:57:47 so keep that in mind when acting 00:58:08 <123WoofAJ> Alright, I'll use listen? 00:58:17 Okay, what are you listening for? 00:59:01 <123WoofAJ> Gossip 00:59:20 lol ok ;) 00:59:33 <123WoofAJ> ;) 00:59:35 !roll 00:59:35 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 4 00:59:40 oh, nice 01:02:09 <123WoofAJ> nice 01:02:30 nice 01:04:00 You get a 4 for listen, so you hear some apprentices from ThunderClan talking about issues within their Clan, a bit hushedly. You approach them to get a better grasp of what they're saying. 01:04:00 A black tom says very low, "Is it just me, or is Redstar acting a little strange lately...?" 01:04:00 A tortoiseshell she-cat, probably his sister, nods. "Yeah, he's been really distracted... Yesterday, he almost mistook a mouse's tail for a venomous snake and flipped out!" 01:04:00 The other cats in the group chuckled at the thought, but unease settled in as they thought of what this could mean for the Clan. 01:04:58 <123WoofAJ> this is so much more satisfying than i thought it would be 01:06:16 (yeah, sorry the delivery is kinda slow, i normally have campaigns prepared and scripted out but this is just testing) 01:06:31 (glad you're enjoying it though) 01:06:58 <123WoofAJ> (dont worry about it!! this is something i think can really get into) 01:07:54 What will you do next? 01:08:02 sorry didn't add it at first 01:08:53 <123WoofAJ> I will wait for the gathering to begin 01:09:04 Alrighty then 01:10:00 i forgot to mention the bonuses for the other 3 clans oops. it's ok though 01:10:35 <123WoofAJ> don't worry, i already read about it 01:12:24 An hour passes as the other 4 Clans wait for WindClan's arrival, but when they don't show, the impatient ShadowClan leader Wolfstar growls to the others, "Let's just get this started already, since WindClan would much rather run around chasing rabbits than come to the Gathering." The grey tom then lets out a loud yowl, beginning the Gathering and shutting the other cats up. "Let the Gathering begin!" 01:14:45 o no 01:15:06 <123WoofAJ> rip windclan 01:16:21 "ShadowClan," Wolfstar declares as he goes first, "is doing very well this moon! All three of our queens have given us large litters who will become powerful warriors in the very near future, and we have plenty of prey to support them during this greenleaf." He paused. "We had a bit of a run-in with a badger three sunrises ago, but we drove it out with barely a scratch on any of us. Now, it's ThunderClan's problem," the large tom sneered, shooting thorns from his eyes at Redstar seated beside him. Wolfstar took a couple steps back, letting the RiverClan leader Minnowstar speak. 01:17:03 (side note: i'm gonna write up the allegiances for all the clans once this test finishes, oops) 01:17:10 alrighty 01:17:37 <123WoofAJ> got it 01:20:50 Minnowstar rolled her blue eyes at the ShadowClan leader's arrogant speech, and spoke her news boldly. "RiverClan is also doing well. The River is a bit drier this season than it normally is, but we have been able to thrive in spite of it thanks to the lake. Our kits are strong and beautiful, as the rest of our warriors are. Congratulations to our new apprentices Curlypaw, Dapplepaw and Mousepaw, and to our queen with new kits Rainwish." Averting her eyes from the crowd below, she too took a step back to give Cedarstar of SkyClan a chance to speak. 01:22:19 das me 01:22:53 <123WoofAJ> it u 01:27:26 Cedarstar took a sweeping glance over the entire group below him, and said his own peace with a lighter, gentler tone than the other leaders. "SkyClan is full of prey and skilled warriors, as usual, but we won't use them rashly as some others may. We have promoted new warriors in Timberleg and Swiftfall, new apprentices in Branchpaw, Pinepaw, and Barkpaw, and our queen Swallowstreak has a healthy litter of 4 new kits. We've had a rough time with a fire just last moon as you all know, but the recovery was swift and left us more powerful than ever. Redstar, if you'd close this meeting...?" he remarked as he gave Redstar space to talk. 01:33:02 Redstar took a nervous step forward, keeping his gaze from the rest of the Clans watching him expectantly below, and he growled the words he had to say, just loudly enough to be heard by all but cats from the far back. "We, ThunderClan, declare war on ShadowClan." 01:33:02 Instantly, as the reddish brown tom took his leave from the high rock, an uproar of indignation and confusion erupted from the warriors. Their leaders had to leap down and order them all to be quiet and leave, before there was violence. Five warriors, all from either ShadowClan or ThunderClan, burst from their groups and started fighting each other in violation of the truce. Wolfstar had to jump in to stop them and prevent angering their ancestors, but already the moon had been clouded over. Redstar had started leading away the rest of ThunderClan, and was nowhere to be seen within moments. 01:33:49 The other four leaders called together their Clans, clearly unnerved by what had taken place, and left for their own territories as swiftly as they could. 01:33:50 <123WoofAJ> oH 01:34:25 oh jesus 01:35:32 What do you both do? Will you follow your leaders, or be daring enough to investigate ThunderClan? 01:36:06 (Or take some sort of third option, if you like) 01:36:20 dapplepaw stands and watches thunderclan 01:37:37 ThunderClan leave quickly, as if burning embers lay beneath their feet. Chattering goes on amongst them, and they clearly seem just as shocked about Redstar's "news" as the other Clans do. 01:38:42 Minnowstar calls to Dapplepaw to come back with the group and get home, her voice gentle but having a mother-like edge to it. 01:39:10 dapple complies w no hesitation 01:39:31 aight 01:39:38 ((sorry if i replied too quickly lol)) 01:39:38 <123WoofAJ> I'll follow my clan back and listen in to see if any of the warriors understand why war was called upon 01:39:50 nah it's ok lol 01:40:31 Dapplepaw, do you want to try to listen to the warriors on the way back as well, or would you rather skip to being within camp? 01:40:47 i'll skip 01:40:53 alright 01:41:13 !roll 01:41:13 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 1 01:41:26 <123WoofAJ> rip 01:42:24 @Grace: Cypresspaw listens for any talking within her Clan, but with a measly 1 she can't pick up anything. They must be as clueless as she is. 01:47:30 @Scott: Dapplepaw arrives at camp, along with the rest of the Clan. The warriors who were present leave for the dens to share the events of the Gathering with the rest of the Clan who couldn't attend, and Minnowstar retreats to her den, accompanied by her deputy Troutfin. There are cats going for hunting patrols, mostly warriors, and apprentices are sent out by the elders and queens to gather moss soaked in lake water for the Clan to drink. You also notice a small group of very young apprentices talking hushedly to themselves near the Clan backway exit. 01:47:30 How do you act? 01:48:28 i go walk near the apprentices and sit down quietly, listening for the gossip 01:51:47 @Grace: Cypresspaw comes back home as well, and Wolfstar immediately calls a Clan meeting. 01:51:47 "SHADOWCLAN! I know this news may be a bit shocking, especially with how Redstar normally is about things like war, but DO NOT FEAR! Whatever the cause of this war, we'll win it. We are strong cats. We are fierce. We are SHADOWCLAN, and no other Clan declares war and gets away with it! We'll show Redstar and those ThunderClan scum who really owns this forest!" 01:51:47 The warriors below, especially the more battle-hungry and burly ones, raise and bristle their fur in excitement and push each other around, anticipating the battles that will be soon to come. Wolfstar dismisses the meeting as quickly as it starts, then motions with his thick-furred grey tabby tail to a few of the senior warriors, as well as the deputy, into his den. 01:51:47 How do you act? 01:52:09 !roll 01:52:09 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 5 01:56:00 <123WoofAJ> I linger around the freshkill pile, hoping to catch chatter about the upcoming war 01:57:09 @Scott: With a roll of 5 for listen, you catch almost everything they say. 01:57:09 The smallest apprentice Mousepaw, who was promoted just a sunrise ago, speaks first. "Are you sure we should be doing this? It isn't safe to leave camp without older warriors..." 01:57:09 "Who cares about that? Mousepaw, you need to loosen up if you wanna be cool like us. You'll never be a warrior if you're a coward - like Reedtail," an older tom you know as Badgerpaw hisses, shooting a wayward glare to the medicine cat as he spoke of him. His brother Hailpaw nodded in agreement, and they both hissed laughter. 01:57:09 Mousepaw mumbled something unintelligible, then a she-cat added, "No one will know we're gone anyway. We just have to go right by the lake, into ThunderClan camp, then come back with our paws full of wet moss and be rewarded! It's easy." 01:57:09 Mousepaw nodded, taking some worried glances around as they planned. 01:57:34 !roll 01:57:35 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 1 01:57:41 wow, rip 01:57:55 <123WoofAJ> gdmi im so unlucky 01:58:40 @Grace: With yet another 1 in listen, you don't catch any useful chatter from the warriors. Only the loudest words reach your ears, which are things like "WOW" "Really?" and "NO WAY!" 01:58:40 What do you do next? 01:59:15 (oi do i also react to my prompt) 02:00:09 yes 02:00:36 sorry i forgot to add it again 02:01:11 <123WoofAJ> 3rd times the charm 02:01:18 lmao ok 02:01:20 its fine lol 02:01:22 !roll 02:01:22 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 3 02:01:31 better 02:01:35 <123WoofAJ> hell yeah 02:01:42 i move closer to the group, wanting to be a part of whatever theyre doing 02:01:49 <123WoofAJ> i must have gigantic ears at this point 02:07:47 @Grace: With a 3, you listen more closely and catch more conversation from the warriors. 02:07:47 One of the warriors, a she-cat named Wildstreak who speaks especially loudly, exclaims loudly with their mouth full of frog meat, "That's crazy! Why did Redstar declare war? It's so out of character for him, he's usually the one who hates war - sometimes even more than Cedarstar!" 02:07:47 "I know, that's why it was so crazy!" Her friend Vinefur, a dark grey tom known for having long and bothersome fur, didn't take any prey from the pile but instead groomed his pelt between sentences. "Close your mouth, for StarClan's sake, Wildstreak!" 02:07:47 His nervous brother Shredpelt nodded. "It is pretty crazy, but I saw it with my own two eyes! Antfoot and Ambertooth even attacked three of their warriors during the peace truce... it was crazy!" 02:07:47 "Sometimes I worry about that Antfoot fellow. He's too mean for his own good." 02:11:10 @Scott: Mousepaw jumps when he sees Dapplepaw step closer to them, squeaking in fright. "DAPPLEPAW! Please don't t-" 02:11:10 Badgerpaw covers the younger tom's mouth with one of his large paws, and purrs to Dapplepaw. "Hey, Dapplepaw. You're cool, right? You don't wanna sit back and watch ShadowClan obliterate ThunderClan from here, right? You wanna watch it happen!" 02:11:10 The other apprentices look back at Dapplepaw, curious and a little tense to see if she was really on their side or if she'd report them. 02:12:58 dapple blinks, and pauses before finally replying. he says, in his usual snakelike, stoic tone, "a woodpecker who pecks too many holes may not always be right." 02:13:13 frick sorry i misgendered 02:14:31 oh its fine lol 02:14:55 <123WoofAJ> I go back to the apprentice's den, hoping to find someone to talk with 02:16:01 @Scott: Badgerpaw pulls his ears back, narrowing his eyes in annoyance and suspicion. "Whatever. Do you wanna come with us and see what ThunderClan's up to, or not?" 02:16:01 Mousepaw shook his head from behind, apprehension in his wide, blue-yellow eyes. 02:16:32 dapplepaw nods ever so slightly 02:18:17 @Grace: Cypresspaw heads to the apprentices' den and finds Tigerpaw and Lizardpaw hanging out in there, discussing the war themselves. They greet you with flicks of their tails and toothy grins, Tigerpaw beckoning you to them with a "Hey Cypresspaw! Didja get any info on the war from the warriors?" Fear made her voice crack for just a second and gave a gleam to her eyes, but her face suggested determination beyond everything. Lizardpaw watched blankly. 02:19:56 @Scott: "Great, then let's go." Badgerpaw muttered something about woodpeckers snidely under his breath, then led the way out of the Clan's backway entrance, leaving camp with barely a trace and heading straight for the lake. 02:19:56 On the way there, do you want to act? 02:21:36 hmm 02:21:55 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw sits with the pair, tail lashing in anticipation. "I sure did! I heard Antfoot and Ambertooth attacked those ThunderClan warriors during the gathering. Too bad Wolfstar rushed us out before I could see, I bet it was so cool!" 02:22:11 dapplepaw doesnt react, and remains as expressionless as ever. ill use see 02:24:43 @Grace: Lizardpaw's eyes lit up as he heard his mentor's name. "Really? Ambertooth did that? Wow, she's so brave..." He paused. "What about that truce of peace, though? Did they cancel it or sumthin?" 02:24:43 Tigerpaw averted her gaze from Cypresspaw onto her paws when she heard "Antfoot" and "attacked". "That sounds like my dad, alright," she mewed quietly. 02:24:43 @Scott What are you looking for? Or are you just looking around your surroundings in general? 02:24:54 looking for surroundings 02:25:31 !roll 02:25:31 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 2 02:27:56 @Scott: With a two, you only notice obvious things about your environment. It's RiverClan territory, with fairly tall grasses and shrubbery all around you, lots of wetness in the ground and air, and the occasional tree popping from the ground here and there. You're about five minutes' walk from the edge of the lake at this time. 02:28:31 This part of the territory is supposed to be ripe with voles, but you can't see any. 02:28:41 What will you do next? 02:29:45 i continue following the group 02:29:59 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw pauses, tapping Tigerpaw's flank with his feathery tail sympathetically before continuing on with Lizardpaw. "I didn't even know there was a peace treaty before. What gives? I thought Wolfstar always hated ThunderClan." 02:37:00 @Scott: You all arrive at the edge of the lake in short time, and Badgerpaw stops everyone. "Just so we're all clear on the plan, let's go over it. From here on out, we gotta be really sneaky. We have to stay within three fox-lengths of the lake here..." As he said that, he side-stepped to be within that range, right along the lake's shores. "... so we can still go to ThunderClan without either them or ShadowClan attacking us for 'trespassing'. Once we get to the big colorful rock on the shore, we'll know we're about a fourth of the way into ThunderClan land. Then we gotta roll in some fox dung, and-" 02:37:00 "Wait a minute, FOX DUNG?" Mousepaw piped up. "That's gross! Why do we gotta do that?" 02:37:00 "Because it'll mask our scents when we go in, mouse-brain," Hailpaw hissed, swatting the younger apprentice's face to tell him to be quiet. 02:37:00 Mousepaw whimpered, and Badgerpaw continued. 02:37:00 "Anyway, after that we'll head through their territory with our scents masked, and get into ThunderClan camp, and..."- 02:38:20 - "hopefully hear some juicy bits about why Redstar wants to be at war with ShadowClan!" he finished, his chest puffed out. 02:38:20 You can respond if you like. 02:39:54 i narrow my eyes at the apprentice, but dont say anything. again, i follow them silently 02:42:10 @Grace: Tigerpaw looks up when Cypresspaw taps her, and smiles back, then pays attention to their conversation again. 02:42:10 "He does, but apparently there's some sorta rule that the Clans can't fight during a Gathering that's been around forever." Lizardpaw shrugged. "My parents say it's important to not fight at the meetings or something." 02:42:10 "Isn't it there so we don't just fight each other whenever we feel like it, when we're stuffed onto an island together?" Tigerpaw interjected. 02:42:10 Lizardpaw purred. "I wouldn't mind being able to fight some of the apprentices there - those RiverClan fishbreaths are really rude!" 02:44:31 @Scott: After the plan was clear, Badgerpaw led the group away within the bounds of the lake. It would be about three hours to walk at a fast steady pace from there to the colorful rock, so it could be a while before they actually got there. 02:44:31 Do you wish to act during the trip? (Note that you can act more than once during your turn.) 02:46:10 i'd like to use see again 02:46:34 Okay, are you looking for something in particular, or scanning your surroundings again? 02:47:10 im looking for thunderclan or riverclan warriors 02:47:17 !roll 02:47:17 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 6 02:47:36 <123WoofAJ> wo 02:48:59 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw laughs. "Too bad they could just jump into the water and swim back. We'd just be stuck on the island with three other clans to deal with!" 02:49:27 @Scott: Thanks to the 6, you look all around for as far as you can see at your current level. You notice there are some RiverClan apprentices a ways away gathering wet moss at the lake, and even further away there's a RiverClan warrior hunting something through the grass. Neither of them know of your presence, and because of the great distance between you and them you can't quite make out who they all are. 02:50:07 i decide not to tell the group and keep on going 02:52:17 @Grace: Lizardpaw and Tigerpaw both laughed. "That would suck sparrow eggs!" Tigerpaw mews, choking herself jokingly as if she were smothered by all the other warriors being on the island. 02:52:17 Lizardpaw speaks up after a short moment of silence. "I heard from Stoatcry that WindClan never showed up at the Gathering, either. Know anything about that?" 02:53:41 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has left #Special:Chat Leaving 02:53:46 @Scott: The trip continues. 02:53:46 Mousepaw, as usual, complains that he's hungry and tired within the first twenty minutes of travelling. Hailpaw whacks him on the head again and he whimpers, but stays quiet for another ten minutes until he says again, "Can't we stop for a hunting break...? My tummy's growling." 02:54:15 i dont reply, but i use see to check for any prey nearby 02:54:26 !roll 02:54:27 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 2 02:54:33 rip woof 02:54:54 rip 02:55:27 @Scott: With a two, you see only one vole that's fairly close to you - about a fox-length away. No other prey is around. 02:55:27 What do you do next? 02:55:42 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has joined #Special:Chat 02:55:48 wb woof lol 02:55:51 i watch it, hoping the others notice 02:55:51 wb 02:56:02 <123WoofAJ> thanks 02:56:46 <123WoofAJ> on mobile, internet went out on computer so im restarting, it apparently needs to update too?? ugh 02:57:15 yikes 02:57:40 do you want me to repost your thing or do you got it 02:57:54 <123WoofAJ> aaa repost? 02:58:05 ok! sure, after neb's lol 02:58:12 @Scott: Badgerpaw, Hailpaw and Mousepaw all search for prey, going their separate ways. None of them seem to notice the vole, but go hunting other prey farther away. 02:58:25 @Grace: Lizardpaw and Tigerpaw both laughed. "That would suck sparrow eggs!" Tigerpaw mews, choking herself jokingly as if she were smothered by all the other warriors being on the island. 02:58:25 Lizardpaw speaks up after a short moment of silence. "I heard from Stoatcry that WindClan never showed up at the Gathering, either. Know anything about that?" 02:59:26 i follow badgerpaw silently, watching their movements. i use see to see what theyre doing/what theyre hunting for 03:00:30 !roll 03:00:30 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 4 03:00:51 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't hear anything about WindClan's absence.I wonder if anyone else knows, though!" 03:03:05 @Scott: You follow Badgerpaw, and with a 4 notice that they're pursuing what seems to be a large mouse. They're crouching, using Sneak to get closer to the prey. Once they are within a tail-length of the prey, they pounce towards it, and use bite to catch it. Passing both of the checks they perform on the creature, they catch it and bring it back to the place where they split up, bumping into in the process. 03:03:15 *into Dapplepaw 03:03:34 crap i went into second person 03:04:46 @Grace: Lizardpaw stood up. "Why don't we just ask, then? Maybe if they're gone for good, we can take that territory they won't be using," he mewed with a wink. 03:04:51 i barely move, and my only response to being bumped into is looking down at badgerpaw 03:06:27 @Scott: "Hey, watth where you're going Dapplepaw! I almoth shropped my mouth," Badgerpaw growled, going around the apprentice and heading back to the spot to crouch down and eat it. 03:06:27 What do you do next? 03:08:38 -!- Nebulastar ~chat@wikia/Nebulastar has joined #Special:Chat 03:09:27 i follow them again, not responding. i use see to watch everyone else from afar 03:09:35 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw hopped up in turn, giving the pair a toothy grin. "Yeah! I bet those rabbit munchers just ran off, their territory would be out to much better use under ShadowClan!" He joked, eyes glittering. 03:09:54 <123WoofAJ> would be put* 03:11:10 !roll 03:11:11 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 4 03:13:49 @Scott: With a four, you can spot Mousepaw struggling to hunt not far off. He's found the vole you saw earlier, but it seems he can hardly crouch, and his pounces are always so off-kilter that he scares away prey. 03:13:49 Hailpaw, meanwhile, is doing just fine hunting and catches a bird and a vole using Badgerpaw's methods, bringing them back silently. 03:14:31 i hesitate, but soon enough i slowly trail off, taking interest in mousepaw 03:17:15 @Grace: Lizardpaw laughed heartily, and Tigerpaw does the same a little more lightly. "That's what I'm talkin about!" Lizardpaw says, shoving Cypresspaw with his shoulder. "Let's go talk to someone." 03:17:15 He's about to leave the den, until he catches Tigerpaw ask something. 03:17:15 "But who are we gonna ask?" 03:17:15 The two apprentices glance at each other, then, with questioning expressions, look to Cypresspaw. 03:18:53 (fuck i keep going back to second person. sorry it's a bad habit) 03:18:53 @Scott: Dapplepaw approaches Mousepaw, and as you get closer you notice he's stopped moving, and is instead curled up in front of a bush shaking. Upon closer inspection, you notice he's crying very softly, his tail lashing. 03:18:53 What do you do next? 03:19:31 i sit in front of him, watching him. i tilt my head, trying to provoke a response 03:21:17 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw blinks owlishly, caught off guard by that slight setback. "Uhh.. What about the elders? They sure talk a lot, one of them is bound to know something!" he chirped. 03:21:44 <123WoofAJ> (so much sympathy for mousepaw omf 03:25:47 @Scott: Mousepaw flicks his ear back to Dapplepaw, then puts his paw over his face. There are clear bruises on multiple spots on his head, shoulders and flank. "What do you want? Are you gonna tell me to stop, too?" 03:25:47 @Grace: "Good idea!" Lizardpaw mews, holding his tail high as he leaves the den and heads to the Elders' den. Tigerpaw follows him. 03:25:47 Suddenly, the group is stopped by an older warrior. Bearfang. 03:25:47 The grizzled brown warrior stops them with one of his huge paws, and grumbles at them, "You can't come in, kits. The Elders are busy." 03:25:47 As he spoke, wailing rose from the den, followed by whimpering and hisses. 03:25:47 Lizardpaw backs away, poking his head around the corner but unable to see anything that's going on around Bearfang and the warriors guarding the den. Tigerpaw tries as well, but still nothing. 03:28:12 !commands 03:28:13 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:28:18 hm ok 03:28:29 sorry i'm gonna refresh bot 03:29:07 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 03:29:35 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 03:29:40 !commands 03:29:40 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:29:45 ok there we go 03:29:50 !roll 03:29:50 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 4 03:30:15 <123WoofAJ> "Whaa, why not? Is everything ok with the elders?" Cypresspaw began to complain, but quickly slid into a more worried tone in hopes that the warrior wouldn't grow inpatient with them. 03:31:23 @Scott: With a four, you should be able to see if the herbs are there. You see some comfrey about two fox-lengths away, but the other herbs are absent from the area. 03:31:57 i go and pick some comfrey, and go back to mousepaw in a laid back, untroubled manner 03:33:23 @Grace: "Something's happened, and the warriors are investigating it in that den. They cannot be interrupted. That is all I can say," Bearfang grumbles, pushing the three apprentices further away. 03:33:23 Lizardpaw mumbles, half annoyed and half worried at the vagueness he used. "Well, that sucks. Guess we can't talk to the elders for a while." 03:34:27 @Scott: Mousepaw still hides his face from you, shivering. The crying noises stopped, but you can still feel sadness emanate from him in weak, shaky waves. 03:34:52 hmm 03:35:04 Behind you, Badgerpaw calls out from by the lake to you. "Hey Dapplepaw! Mousepaw! You comin' or not?" 03:36:28 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw nods in agreement, but doesn't voice his worry to the pair. Instead, he listens for any comprehensible words from either the guarding warriors or the elder's den itself. 03:36:41 !roll 03:36:41 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 1 03:36:49 god, rip your luck 03:37:02 <123WoofAJ> lol screw me to death 03:37:30 <123WoofAJ> maybe listen just isn't my thing man 03:37:53 @Grace: With just a one, you only hear the wails of grief from the elders inside, and the highly hushed voices of the warriors behind Bearfang. 03:38:01 there are plenty of other actions lol 03:38:33 <123WoofAJ> lolol 03:38:40 in my usual tone i say, "a fast pace will hasten the worst of even the smallest cuts." i then chew up the comfrey and i use see to maybe uhhh. attempt to see his face 03:39:13 you don't need to use see for that lol 03:39:42 <123WoofAJ> I use sneak to try and get closer to the elder's den 03:39:44 o well 03:41:36 <123WoofAJ> also, does recall only apply to things that have already been said, or do you gain more information? 03:42:04 @Scott: You use your paw to move Mousepaw's paw from his face and to lift his head so you can look at it. There are bruises and cuts all over his cheeks, a couple cuts on his muzzle, and a large gash on the top of his head. His eyes are damp and glistening with tears. "Wh-what are you doing?" 03:42:04 Badgerpaw calls out again, "If you don't come here soon, we'll have to leave you behind! We don't got forever!" 03:42:28 recall applies to anything that your character should know - whether it's said before or not 03:42:43 so it could be new information as well, so long as you specify what you're trying to recall 03:42:55 <123WoofAJ> thanks ! 03:44:00 @Grace: You perform a Sneak check. Your current training in Sneak is Lvl 1, and your Per. is 2, making your total score 3. 03:44:38 i ever so slightly roll my eyes as im not one to hold conversations. i chew the comfrey, applying it to badgerpaw's wounds. i use focus (if i can?? idk) to focus on helping mousepaw 03:44:44 However, at least one warrior guarding the den has 4+ in their total score (sneak training plus per) so you're caught by the first warrior that notices you. 03:45:00 <123WoofAJ> hfjcfbl 03:45:15 It is ShadowClan, after all. :o) 03:45:30 <123WoofAJ> i should've seen that lolol 03:47:46 @Grace: The warrior that notices you first, Darkfern, growls at you and bristles her fur. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, Cypresspaw? Someone just DIED and you're trying to get in and stomp all over the scene? You're sick," the dark tabby spat. 03:48:19 !roll 03:48:19 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 6 03:48:21 <123WoofAJ> dAmn 03:48:53 @Scott: (mousepaw has the wounds, not badgerpaw lol) With a 6, your focus works and you manage to block out all possible distractions so you could help treat the apprentice's wounds with comfrey. 03:49:08 oopsies 03:49:28 at this point i'm just gonna use second person and not the characters' names rip 03:50:55 i do the best i can to heal the wounds bc of my Elitist Medicine Apprentice Knowledge. during this, i still dont speak, even with the knowledge the others might leave me behind 03:51:32 oh, that's right, you have one of the medicine cat knacks right? 03:51:36 lemme check which one 03:51:49 herb lore, yeah 03:53:01 ye 03:53:03 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw slinks back to the pair, stomach doing flips. "I should've considered what was going on before I tried to sneak by.," he murmured, exhaling deeply through his nose. "Maybe the queens know something about WindClan instead, " Cypresspaw continued, trying to keep his mood up. 03:53:53 <123WoofAJ> ugh i keep switching to third 03:54:29 it's fine, you can use first or third person idc either way 03:55:54 @Scott: Using your level 1 training of Herb Lore, you manage to treat Mousepaw's wounds well. He winces at the sting of the herbs on his open cuts, but he thanks you when it's all done. "You're not like the others after all," he purred, nuzzling your shoulder fur. He sat up, limping a bit, and went to see where the other apprentices had gone. 03:58:21 @Grace: Lizardpaw and Tigerpaw had both of their ears pinned to their heads, looking around at Darkfern. "She's mean anyway, I wouldn't pay her too much mind..." Lizardpaw mewed, trailing off. 03:58:21 Tigerpaw's eyes glazed over for a moment, then she came back to reality and spoke up suddenly, "Yeah! The queens have to know something! They're always gossiping, I think." 03:58:47 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 03:58:50 i trail after him, taking that as a compliment. i smile only very slightly, but dont respond. i use listen to try and locate where everyone went to 03:58:51 Lizardpaw once again leads the way away from the occupied Elder's den and over to the Nursery. 03:58:51 yo 03:58:53 hey hope! 03:58:55 i'll be there for youuu 03:59:02 im watching a horror movie save me 03:59:08 <123WoofAJ> yo!! 03:59:20 rest in pieces good night's sleep 03:59:26 its called The Orphan 03:59:33 anyway can i join so i dont pee myself 04:00:06 sure, go ahead 04:00:15 want a summary of what's happening or just wanna jump in 04:00:32 um 04:00:33 whats happening 04:00:48 ffffhh soryr if i take a bit to respond my. anxiety is going wild rn 04:01:05 it's fine neb, we gotcha 04:01:07 take your time 04:01:09 ty 04:01:15 no dont be anxious 04:01:18 anyway, basically the gathering just happened 04:01:21 y are u anxious 04:01:35 ok 04:01:37 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw approaches the nursery, peeking in with a soft greeting to avoid awakening any snoozing queens or their rowdy kits. 04:01:38 it's summer, there's still a drought in riverclan, but now thunderclan declared war on shadowclan 04:01:44 o 04:02:04 so people are anxious about it 04:02:10 ohhhh ok 04:02:21 also windclan was absent from the gathering entirely this time, and that's it 04:02:28 OK 04:02:36 !hi 04:02:38 ew 04:02:40 !hello 04:02:41 Hello HopeIsSmol! How are you today? 04:02:46 yes ok i have friends 04:03:10 alright 04:04:22 Curlypaw blinked as the last of the (rc) cats retreated out of the clearing at stood there for a little bit, looking at everything 04:04:30 @Grace: The queens in the nursery greet you with warm words and gentle smiles, and the kits who aren't sleeping bound up to you to greet you. Lizardpaw plays with some of the kits and distracts them, leaving Tigerpaw and you to converse with any queen you like. 04:04:40 everyone's already in camp oops 04:05:35 shh 04:05:46 She then walked back to her camp, feeling bored 04:06:02 i forgot to roll for scott oops 04:06:17 oh 04:06:22 bot broke again, brb 04:06:32 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 04:07:02 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 04:07:08 !commands 04:07:08 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:07:09 foe 04:07:15 !roll 04:07:16 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 3 04:07:20 guyz what can i do 04:07:23 ok there we go 04:07:24 oh 04:07:27 like what clan are ya'll in 04:07:31 bc im sneaking there u already know 04:07:37 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw slinks towards the closest queen without a bundle of kits at her paws, carefully skirting around the mass of kits floundering around Lizardpaw. 04:07:47 neb's in riverclan but they left camp to sneak into thunderclan (scandalous) 04:07:53 and woof's in shadowclan 04:07:59 <123WoofAJ> ;) 04:08:25 so if you want, try and 'scent' so you can follow them to whereever they are? 04:09:15 <123WoofAJ> the closest awake queen* ):( I'm not waking up a sleepy mom 04:11:51 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:11:52 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 04:12:33 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:13:41 <123WoofAJ> rip 04:13:58 rest in peace, comrade 04:14:47 @Scott: With a 3, you hear them finally call out, "Okay, we're ditching you now! Fishbones!" Then you can assume they start to leave. 04:14:47 Mousepaw hearing them as well, his pace turns from a slow limping walk to a dash to meet them. 04:14:47 @Grace: The closest conscious queen is also the newest one, pregnant mom Rosepetal. "Hello Cypresspaw, Tigerpaw," she mewed in greeting to them. "My, how you've grown, Tigerpaw - I can still remember when you were a kit in here!" she purred, brushing her pretty feathery tail against an awkward Tigerpaw's leg. "Th-thanks mom..." 04:14:47 "Do you kids need something?" 04:14:50 rip hope 04:15:58 i remain with the calm, unfazed pace as i follow. 04:17:09 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 04:17:26 @Scott: You eventually catch up with the group, just as they begin crossing into ShadowClan's territory while still clinging to the lake 'safe area'. 04:17:28 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 04:18:04 i use see to look for any shadowclan warriors 04:18:28 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw nodded enthusiastically, sitting down next to the pregnant queen. "WindClan didn't show up at the gathering tonight, and we were wondering if someone knew why they didn't attend,," he mewed, keeping his voice low. 04:18:39 (wb hope) 04:18:39 @Scott: Badgerpaw looks back and mews, "Well well, look who decided to come back!" His words were sneered, but his voice had no obvious malintent or mocking tone to it. 04:18:41 !roll 04:18:42 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 1 04:18:55 <123WoofAJ> weba hope! 04:19:00 my luck finally fades away 04:19:04 @Scott: With just a one, you don't see any sign of ShadowClan cats. 04:19:06 hopefully woof has absorbed it 04:19:06 <123WoofAJ> rip 04:19:16 <123WoofAJ> i need it badly 04:19:20 rip 04:19:42 Can I jump in and snap Badgerpaws neck 04:19:46 i continue trailing after to the group and i use smell to locate any herbs 04:19:51 im joking but can I come in 04:20:22 <123WoofAJ> yeah man 04:20:28 where is everyone? 04:21:03 <123WoofAJ> I'm in ShadowClan camp, dapple is sneaking into ShadowClan territory 04:21:03 @Grace: Rosepetal pauses. "I didn't attend the gathering, so I don't know for sure, but Antfoot told me they were driven from their territory by something... He said he couldn't say what, though." 04:21:11 woof's right 04:21:20 !roll 04:21:20 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 6 04:21:26 wowza 04:21:30 <123WoofAJ> w o 04:21:46 <123WoofAJ> rip WindClan 04:22:26 @Scott: With a 6, you find that the area you entered in ShadowClan was ripe with herbs of many kinds, ranging from simple ones such as cobwebs, marigold, yew and burdock root, to even more obscure ones. 04:22:48 All of their scents are practically intoxicating you. 04:23:23 (hope feel free to jump in with curlypaw any time. right now you're in camp, same position as last night basically but it's early morning 04:23:25 ) 04:23:36 Curlypaw caught Dappleclaw's scent, her nose twitching. 04:24:05 i part from the group, and go to find some cobwebs. 04:24:13 you gotta smell for it first lol 04:24:16 !roll 04:24:17 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 5 04:24:50 hhhhh 04:25:07 Curlypaw scented the air, Dappleclaw's scent entering her nose as she followed it cautiously 04:25:09 @Hope: With a five, you catch the scents of Dapplepaw and a few other RiverClan apprentices, notably Badgerpaw, Mousepaw and Hailpaw. 04:25:55 <123WoofAJ> "That doesn't sound too good.." Cypresspaw murmurs, tail tucked tightly around his paws. He turns to Tigerpaw,. "What do you think drove them out?" 04:26:02 thanks eli ) 04:26:04 You follow the scent through the entire trail, as it's still very fresh and strong, and it takes you about thirty minutes to catch up with the group within ShadowClan territory. 04:26:13 What do you do next? 04:26:48 @Grace: Tigerpaw shrugs. "I wasn't there either. I thought you might know, since you were... You were chosen to attend, after all." 04:26:54 I paused hesitantly before stepping into the territory, and keep following the scent. 04:27:34 is it bad i have the warriors: enter the clans book w me rn and im studying the herb page 04:27:43 @Hope: You finally meet the group within the territory, running into them as they travel. 04:27:43 nah 04:27:45 nah it's not lol 04:27:46 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw frowns and tries to recall any useful information. 04:28:04 when i used the rp i had the warriors wiki herb page up at all times 04:28:05 @Grace: What kind of info are you trying to recall? 04:28:07 I hiss at the group. "What do you think your doing?" My tail lashed and my fur is bristling 04:28:58 <123WoofAJ> Information about WindClan and any threats on their land. 04:28:59 @Hope: Badgerpaw whips around and hisses at Curlypaw. "None of your business, wimp! What are you even doing here, did you follow us all the way from camp?!" 04:29:08 !roll 04:29:08 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 2 04:29:13 <123WoofAJ> ugh 04:29:14 ugh 04:29:26 what do I do ) 04:29:29 ugh 04:29:32 ugh 04:29:37 <123WoofAJ> do you hate me bot 04:29:45 <123WoofAJ> :(( 04:29:52 bots a bully 04:30:10 <123WoofAJ> angery 04:33:56 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 04:33:59 wb 04:34:07 welcome back you smely robot 04:34:22 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:34:23 !commands 04:34:28 ok anyway 04:35:14 Curlypaw looked slightly upset, feeling confused as her blue eyes darted around the group 04:35:25 @Grace: With a two, you recall that WindClan has been reported as late to the last three gatherings. The last gathering, you heard that WindClan reported an attack from rogues. 04:35:37 brb gonna sneak out of my cave for some chipsx 04:36:04 mk lol 04:36:30 eli what does douchey badgerpaw do ) 04:37:23 im back but w cake instead 04:37:58 @Hope/Scott: Badgerpaw growled at Curlypaw. "What are you doing here? This is none of your business! Go back home and leave us be. We're just taking some water from the lake here!" He motioned with his tail to the lake just three fox-lengths away from them. 04:38:04 (wb neb) 04:38:07 ty 04:38:16 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw speaks up again, paw tapping the ground. "Ooh, I just remembered that WindClan had some problems with rogues. I don't remember how many though, but if it were a large group, that might've been enough to get them to leave!" 04:38:40 <123WoofAJ> ooh finally switching back to computer 04:38:45 cake is lovely ) 04:39:20 i begin to idle again and i use ponder to think about the noises in the distance 04:39:25 "Water from the lake? Is it so we don't dehydrate?" 04:40:10 <123WoofAJ> ugh it's taking more time nvm 04:40:21 @Hope: "Of course it is, mouse brain. Didn't you see how low the river was?" Hailpaw, Badgerpaw's brother, spat out. "Go get some water yourself - somewhere else." 04:40:30 !roll 04:40:30 EliteNinjaWarrior: You rolled a 6 04:40:34 wow 04:40:39 <123WoofAJ> ugh 04:40:43 <123WoofAJ> lucky 04:40:45 wait neb 04:40:54 what are you actually pondering 04:41:05 what are you trying to figure out lol 04:41:31 what trhe noises in the distance are (birds, trees rustling, etc) 04:41:39 @Grace: Rosepetal and Tigerpaw both look at Cypresspaw, eyes wide. "That's not very good news," Rosepetal mewed, looking a bit worried. "If WindClan got driven out, then StarClan would probably punish us somehow." 04:41:42 ohh ok 04:41:47 "I didn't come here for water! I wanted to see where you guys were." She looked embaressed. "You'll get in trouble. I wanted to be able to cover for you. 04:41:50 you use listen for that, not ponder lol 04:41:53 <123WoofAJ> oh no 04:42:05 crap 04:43:41 @Scott: WIth a 6 for listen, you hear frogs croaking, the lapping of the lake water on the bank, flies buzzing, the loud accusative voices of Badgerpaw and Hailpaw barraging Curlypaw, and the scurrying of rats and other tiny rodents in the shrubbery and ferns around the trees. 04:44:14 @Hope: Badgerpaw and Hailpaw exchanged glances, then looked back at Curlypaw. "You aren't here to get us in trouble?" 04:44:40 i go n look back at the group, watching curlypaw 04:45:06 "Why would I do that, mousebrain? I'd get in trouble myself!" 04:45:30 The former kittypet narrowed her eyes 04:47:07 @Hope: Mousepaw purred a quiet laugh from the back, but was interrupted when Badgerpaw kicked his nose with his hind paw and shut him up. "Alright, let's hope we can trust you, kittypet. Because if you do snitch on us..." He unsheathed his claws for a moment. They were long and thick, almost like a badger's claws. "...then you'll regret it." 04:47:54 "I'm terrified." She rolled her eyes but nodded. 04:48:04 "Now follow me," he hissed urgently, turning around and leading them away. Mousepaw rubbed his nose, which was now bigger and redder. He had tears in the corners of his eyes, but he followed them as well. 04:48:05 dapplepaw moves a bit closer to badgerpaw, sliding out his claws as well as if to make badgerpaw back off 04:48:11 oops sent it too late 04:48:47 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw nodded. "Yeah, it isn't good that WindClan was chased out either way, " he agreed before pausing for a second. "Maybe we should do something about it!" 04:49:33 @Grace: Lizardpaw came back, his pelt covered in kits, and replied, "But what?" as he had been listening for the past couple moments. 04:50:18 "Are you okay?" She whispered to Mousepaw and smiled gently, gratefully to Dapplepaw 04:50:29 (curlypaw is chaotic good for anyone wondering) 04:50:51 Rosepetal looked at the three apprentices, and her rosy eyes narrowed. "You kits had better not go off all the way to WindClan. If they do happen to be home, you could get killed out there!" 04:50:54 ((also i have an example of dapple's voice for when he does speak)) 04:51:02 ((if any1 wants to hear it)) 04:52:28 (i wouldn't mind hearing it. and cool hope!) 04:52:28 @Hope: "I'm okay," Mousepaw mewed quietly, looking at his paws as he trailed after the larger cats. The small apprentice timidly voided the others' gazes pretty much the entire trip, but it was especially apparent now that he was blushing. 04:52:54 mousepaw x curlypaw lmao ) 04:53:09 *avoided oops 04:53:22 "OK." She shrugged and stared at her paws, daintly placing them down 04:53:38 <123WoofAJ> switching to computer now 04:54:07 kk 04:54:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V57Baf4Cu10 warnin for blood n stuff but its scourges voice here 04:54:55 you showed me remember 04:55:15 "Hey Badgerpaw, how come you're so bossy, huh?" 04:55:15 (i knew what the video and voice was almost instantly, but i still love watching it every time i see it lol) 04:55:28 omg same eli 04:56:04 lol ) 04:56:29 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:57:21 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has joined #Special:Chat 04:57:31 <123WoofAJ> alrighty 04:57:56 wb 04:58:23 wb woof 04:58:34 brb i'm gonna get a snack i think 04:59:12 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw nodded to her reassuringly. "I wouldn't want to charge into WindClan's territory on my own. Even if they weren't there, there's a big change that those rogues are staying in their camp," he mewed to to worried queen. 05:02:09 :P 05:02:19 whats cypresspaw's page? 05:03:00 <123WoofAJ> http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/User:123WoofAJ/Cypresspaw 05:03:00 <123WoofAJ> i havent done much with it, though 05:03:50 what is true neutral? 05:03:57 ok back 05:04:07 i still gotta explain the rest of the alignments oops 05:04:23 <123WoofAJ> like 05:04:23 <123WoofAJ> 100% neutral, but that's honestly a placeholder, i may change it 05:04:55 they're just completely neutral to good and evil, and law and chaos 05:05:08 they don't lean to either of them on both sides strongly, and the reason for that can vary 05:06:26 ah. 05:06:27 OK 05:06:32 Eli btw 05:06:53 "Badgerpaw, why're you so bossy?" Curlypaw asked, catching up to them. 05:07:07 oops sorry i missed it 05:08:18 <123WoofAJ> yeah, i have something posted back up there 05:08:53 @Hope: Badgerpaw scoffed at Curlypaw, glancing back at her. "Whaddya mean? I'm the leader here, I'm the boss. This whole trip was MY idea." He looked back forward and kept walking while he spoke. "If Mousepaw wants to be all difficult about this, he's welcome to stay home and be a coward like his uncle." 05:09:16 <123WoofAJ> all the feels for mouse 05:09:48 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:09:49 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 05:09:57 @Grace: Rosepetal nodded. "Good. We can't have our apprentices sneaking off for vigilante justice or whatever you kids do nowadays. 05:10:00 " 05:10:29 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:10:42 <123WoofAJ> "we cant just have our apprentices sneaking off" 05:10:42 <123WoofAJ> lolol 05:11:31 Then she started talking to her daughter Tigerpaw, asking her about how being an apprentice is going, and Tigerpaw quickly shoos away Cypresspaw so as to not be embarrassed by seeing how her mother still babies her. "Sorry Cypresspaw, mom wants to talk to me. Better try asking someone else..." 05:11:32 <123WoofAJ> rip 05:11:37 rip hope 05:12:05 <123WoofAJ> why do i feel for npcs 05:12:05 <123WoofAJ> why are you so good at this 05:12:19 oh wheres the group now 05:12:21 npcs are characters too 05:12:33 sory im spacing out n trying to bottle up my feelings hahah 05:12:33 oh they're about a third of the way through shadowclan land now 05:12:38 rip 05:12:42 <123WoofAJ> same 05:12:48 you wanna talk about it? 05:13:01 since bottling everything up isn't healthy 05:13:12 its abt someone on the ajc wiki so. only if you guys are comfortable with ~gossip~ 05:13:26 idc, ajcw sucks half the time lol 05:13:30 <123WoofAJ> u watched me listen for gossip twice, ya 05:13:37 ^ 05:13:46 with terrible luck about it lmfao 05:13:57 so there was this person who claimed they were a fujoshi 05:13:58 <123WoofAJ> lolol 05:13:58 <123WoofAJ> just like real life :^) 05:14:03 yall know what fujoshis are right 05:14:10 pretty sure ya 05:14:24 <123WoofAJ> uh 05:14:24 <123WoofAJ> google knows, go ahead 05:14:38 oh yes 05:14:38 fujoshis r ppl who basically obsess over gay relationships 05:14:39 anyways 05:14:43 <123WoofAJ> oh 05:15:12 she came onto chat and took every chance she could to call herself a fujoshi or talk abt yaoi 05:15:14 and man 05:15:46 as a gay dude 05:15:50 my anxiety went thru the roof 05:16:25 why would someone talking about yaoi make you anxious, though? uncomfortable i can understand, but 05:16:30 i said i dont like being fetishized and she was like "its not a fetish!!" but Dude It Actually Is 05:16:37 mm well 05:17:09 i had a boyfriend for a bit and he was manipulative and overall just. bad 05:17:48 it wasnt a pleasant experience and i got a grip one day and broke up with him but even now hes still trying to get back together w me 05:18:14 and he knows im lonely and everyday im tempted into giving in and. nnnghhh 05:18:46 and besides that ive literally had breakdowns in the past, stupid and dumb as it may be, bc im just not attracted to girls 05:19:03 again its stupid but i feel like its wrong that im just. not if that makes sense 05:19:19 no i get it dude 05:19:33 <123WoofAJ> yeah, i see how that can be 05:19:52 and the fact that fujoshis just reduce gay dudes to xdd hawt anime sex just. 05:19:54 i dunno 05:20:17 it makes me uncomfortable and makes me feel like im worthless for going thru what im going through i guess 05:20:37 yikes 05:21:13 and again it just reduces gay ppl to sex and all that stuff and thats obviously not very good 05:21:53 ive also seen fujoshis say theyre "ok with lesbians" but "wouldnt want to be friends with them in real life" 05:22:17 and that also makes me anxious bc i dont want a person with that mentality near or interacting with me 05:22:31 <123WoofAJ> it's fucked that some people see gay dudes as pieces of meat 05:22:31 <123WoofAJ> like, i enjoy a nice bit of yaoi myself every once and a while 05:22:31 <123WoofAJ> but yaoi doesn't represent irl gay dudes 05:22:40 me neither 05:23:13 and just 05:23:13 hh 05:23:26 i hope shes gonna grow out of it bc fujoshis are disgusting 05:23:34 it's ok, neb 05:23:37 ty 05:23:53 if it starts to really bother you, you can always block them in chat 05:23:59 oh yea thanks for that 05:24:07 here lemme fetch the code for it 05:24:21 just. again as a gay dude i really dont like being fetishized 05:24:38 they also took every chance they took to call anime guys hot like. broski calm down 05:25:23 <123WoofAJ> uhsdfjkd sorry, food 05:25:30 sorry for spilling all this stuff and interrupting the campaign 05:25:45 no it's cool! 05:25:47 <123WoofAJ> dont worry!! if venting makes you feel better, im all for it 05:25:54 sdfgvbh thank you sm 05:26:24 <123WoofAJ> oh geez brb again ;; 05:26:37 if you gotta rant whenever, do it. it's way more important that you keep your emotional health good than to totally immerse yourself in an rp 05:26:42 rip, ok woof 05:27:10 @ neb http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EliteNinjaWarrior/How_to_enable_ChatHacks 05:27:15 ty 05:27:27 sorry the link is kinda invisible but install that on ajcw chat (the message blocker) 05:27:35 and it'll block any user you want so you never see them talk again 05:28:05 super useful for those pesky gross-ass fujofucks am i right 05:28:57 anyway, this is probably a good time to stop the campaign regardless 05:29:04 since i gotta update some stuff now 05:29:11 alrighty 05:29:16 i had fun lol 05:29:28 good! i was worried it'd be boring or whatever 05:29:41 any feedback you'd wanna give to make it better? 05:30:54 nah its p good! 05:31:07 cool 05:31:19 maybe try to convince the bot to stop being so mean to woof lol 05:31:31 lmao, okie 05:32:07 i'm gonna try to have an official character sheet done sometime tonight, as well as a guide on how to fill out and use said sheet 05:32:13 oo ok! 05:32:18 so look forward to that tomorrow 05:32:23 (y) 05:32:39 <123WoofAJ> lkjsfdj dammit 05:32:56 also if im still allowed to vent i just. rlly miss the affection of having a boyfriend but at the same time "ily" is such a scary phrase to me and i just dont want the same thing happening again n just. hh 05:33:03 anyways the bot is stinky and im gonna fight it 05:33:20 i feel ya neb 05:33:27 ty 05:33:38 !attack itself 05:33:39 Yes, Master! 05:33:39 * WCNGBot claws itself to shreds * 05:33:48 get punish'd 05:33:58 holy shit 05:34:07 <123WoofAJ> i can get down with this 05:35:03 hey woof! did you enjoy the session today 05:35:15 the phrasing for the emote blocker is really funny to me in the chathacks thing 05:35:23 <123WoofAJ> yeah!! oh god this is so fun 05:35:29 "emote killer" "escape emoticons" 05:35:52 lol, agreed @both neb and woof 05:36:18 any feedback you wanna give? 05:36:26 <123WoofAJ> i would totally be down to help out if you needed it, since it seems like you have your hands full 05:36:28 <123WoofAJ> also uh 05:37:26 <123WoofAJ> i dont really have any negative feedback 05:37:26 <123WoofAJ> just lots of positive screaming 05:37:30 help would be grand actually TwT 05:37:32 also how do i exactly block a user after putting in the user blocker code 05:37:37 lmfao same woof 05:37:45 i actually have no clue oops 05:37:47 never used it before 05:37:58 i'll check the script's page though and try to learn how real quick 05:38:04 also maybe eli make it so like if the cats are in different clans like. make them meet up earlier on maybe? i dunno 05:38:08 alrighty, ty 05:38:49 <123WoofAJ> ya, i'd be happy to assist with anything i'm not total shit at @eli 05:39:02 that's what i tried to do with the gathering at the start 05:39:15 but i don't wanna force people to interact if they don't want to, yknow 05:39:18 <123WoofAJ> lolol we're so antisocial 05:39:24 ^ lmao 05:39:43 if you wanna scream the positives at me though please do 05:39:48 ah yea 05:39:56 just so i know what i'm doing right and don't stop doing them later oops 05:40:24 dapple is supposed to be ~brooding and ominous~ and rarely ever speaks and when he does its very vague and ominous so 05:40:49 yeah, i got that lol 05:41:15 it's kind of bothersome to have for a game like this, but at the same time it makes for a very mysterious and interesting character 05:41:28 oh yea 05:41:36 o well theres no game without a challenge 05:41:43 mhm :') 05:42:29 <123WoofAJ> i'll totally post some positive feedback on your wall later since i cant form anything more than long strings of jumbled letters to compliment this 05:43:14 @neb To block or allow messages from a user, click on their name in the user list to bring down the user's drop down menu. The option is below the "Private Message" button. 05:43:25 they have to be online to do it i guess 05:43:37 oh huh maybe i didnt put in the code correctly 05:43:53 did you copy-paste the code as it was into your chat.js? 05:44:05 yea 05:44:28 don't do that 05:44:37 o crap 05:44:39 i'll leave you the code you should post on your wall lol 05:44:48 i'd put it here but it doesn't preserve spaces 05:46:12 alrighty ty eli ur a savior 05:46:44 yw 05:46:46 check ur wall 05:47:48 aa again ty lol 05:48:06 mhm! 05:48:43 <123WoofAJ> eli, lil question 05:49:27 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1pp77 how would you fill this portion out? 05:50:24 the answer is you don't 05:50:48 <123WoofAJ> oh? 05:50:53 that's outdated and i need to update the format to change it 05:51:12 <123WoofAJ> ah, alright, i'll leave it blank then 05:51:14 it still didnt work, 05:51:19 ? 05:51:31 did you refresh chat once it was installed 05:51:34 yea 05:51:55 did you put it in your personal js [ User:Nebulastar/chat.js ] ? 05:52:09 yeah 05:52:25 did you copy-paste it exactly as it was on your mw? 05:52:52 yea 05:52:58 is the person you want to block in chat right now 05:53:14 no but the "block" thing doesnt show up 05:53:38 they have to be in chat for it to work 05:53:51 bc you can't click on them if they're not present lol 05:54:13 wait it's not showing up on people who are there? 05:54:20 hang on 05:55:13 now its straight up not even pasting 05:55:14 this is hell 05:55:59 oh 05:56:03 i see the issue 05:56:35 you have this 05:56:35 importArticles({ 05:56:36 type: 'script', 05:56:36 articles: [ 05:56:36 'u:dev:MessageBlocker/code.js', 05:56:36 // Other scripts go here if you want them! 05:56:36 'u:dev:MessageBlocker/code.js', 05:56:36 ] 05:56:36 }); 05:56:54 take out the extra 'u:dev:MessageBlocker/code.js', 05:57:01 ooh ok 05:57:06 and uh 05:57:18 indent the ] so it lines up with articles: 05:57:39 then you should be set 05:58:47 yeah it's working for me 05:58:55 alrighty ty ill see if it works 05:59:06 it works! 05:59:10 thank you so much haha 05:59:51 yw! 06:01:49 MAN im so excited for next campaign 06:02:04 this one was just a test right 06:02:13 yes 06:02:24 just an off-the-cuff so i can see what i need to change to make it better 06:02:29 oo ok!! 06:02:37 are we gonna follow the official storyline 06:03:36 <123WoofAJ> yo eli 06:03:36 <123WoofAJ> do you think you could alert me the next time another campaign is about to come up? this was so fun, i can't wait for the next one 06:04:01 ye same 06:04:19 sure! 06:04:32 ur a gr8 dm btw 06:04:35 i'm hoping to have another test run sometime tomorrow night 06:04:36 i was really into this 06:04:38 ah thx 06:04:41 oh sweet!! 06:04:52 yeah! gonna plan it for maybe uh 06:04:57 9 pm est 06:05:10 bc 3 was way too early for my nocturnal ass woops 06:05:50 ye that seems good 06:06:24 yeah! 06:06:41 maybe come an hour early though just so you have time to fill out the full char sheet i'll give ya 06:06:46 <123WoofAJ> lolol, i'll be there! 06:06:48 riverclan, introducing dapplepaw to all the other clans at the gathering: this is dapplepaw! he may seem quiet but hes an ominous fuck and hes disassociating again. dont mind him 06:06:49 ye same 06:07:08 also 06:07:11 hoping that hope and fub can both make it as well 06:07:18 same 06:07:19 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 06:07:21 even though it'll be hell if they're all separated 06:07:23 HEY HOPE wb 06:07:42 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 06:07:58 hallo? 06:08:35 <123WoofAJ> weba!! 06:08:45 we stopped the campaign for the night, sorry 06:08:49 but welcome back 06:09:18 thats k 06:09:21 and thanks 06:09:28 man i want warriors: the untold tales but i had it before and i wasnt v good at it 06:09:51 same rip 06:10:10 yknow what i want? a warrior cats roleplaying site and its like. actually virtual and you can make your own ocs and roleplay and its like a mmorpg but thatd never work lol 06:10:13 one can dream tho 06:10:23 :o) 06:10:30 <123WoofAJ> uhfjf 06:10:30 <123WoofAJ> my see deleted messages js is finally working and im so satsified 06:10:51 i wish neb 06:11:36 i wish dapple could speak in riddles but im too dumb for that 06:11:46 my name is dapple 06:11:49 im a crapple 06:11:52 <123WoofAJ> aj would be an alright platform if it didn't have such difficult filters and shit color palettes 06:11:54 yeah wouldnt work if i did it 06:12:15 ikr 06:12:22 im dumb af i couldnt make something like that lmao 06:12:27 i really miss the old aj 06:12:46 i remember when u could say blood and kill and stuff 06:12:50 those were the days 06:12:54 not a lot of animals, active roleplayers, no anatomy users and not a lot of unneeded hostility and rudeness 06:12:55 <123WoofAJ> remember the last gems animal they released 06:13:28 <123WoofAJ> deer, god it was a happy day 06:13:37 <123WoofAJ> now aj has gone down the money hole 06:13:43 yea 06:13:58 i remember there was a thing that said you could get armor by buying the aj membership card 06:14:05 <123WoofAJ> yeah 06:14:08 it was like $30 and a few weeks later it 06:14:12 was released for diamonds 06:14:13 <123WoofAJ> when pheonix armour was first out 06:14:17 <123WoofAJ> yeah 06:14:20 like. thanks for ripping me off i guess 06:14:23 <123WoofAJ> it sucked 06:14:29 i was rlly upset 06:14:40 also they release a new animal every month and its confusing 06:14:56 same with dens and armor 06:16:11 <123WoofAJ> yeah 06:16:16 <123WoofAJ> remember when they made good animals 06:16:20 yea 06:16:25 i wish aj was what it used to be 06:16:37 also what the roleplay userbase was 06:16:49 theres so much gross aggression and hostility and even back then 06:17:09 like i know its just pixels but u dont gotta be rude for no reason bros 06:17:20 <123WoofAJ> i'd complain about the aj rp fanbase being overrun with small children 06:17:20 <123WoofAJ> but yknow 06:17:33 <123WoofAJ> i think i'm the one out of place tbh 06:17:41 lol 06:18:44 <123WoofAJ> yo, eli, could i invite a friend to this wiki 06:18:52 <123WoofAJ> it seems like something she'd like a lot 06:19:38 yes pls 06:19:41 the more the merrier 06:19:55 <123WoofAJ> hell yeah 06:20:08 i'm hoping to have this all done before i go to school so this can be the one thing i do whenever i come home 06:20:12 it'll be great 06:20:15 <123WoofAJ> she's a good egg, and way smarter than my dumb ass, so she'll do alright 06:20:18 <123WoofAJ> yeah man!! 06:20:21 o ye i might invite my friend too 06:20:33 please do! if you think/know your friends will be interested 06:21:40 ((also it said like in the character thing you had to ask if ur character could be trans so can dap)) 06:21:50 sure 06:21:57 which trans 06:21:59 mtf or ftm 06:22:20 ftm 06:22:29 yeah sure 06:22:33 ty! 06:22:37 http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Curlypaw 06:22:41 i made the page 06:22:50 <123WoofAJ> oo 06:23:10 ye 06:23:21 <123WoofAJ> oh right, is there some way we should categorize pages, or should we not worry rn 06:23:48 mmm maybes like Players? 06:23:53 that could be one 06:24:01 OH also eli i was drawing ocs earlier do u want me to draw ur oc 06:24:15 yeah, Player Characters is one 06:24:17 and yes pls! 06:24:26 check my profile for refs, any of the pictures there will do 06:24:34 <123WoofAJ> bRANCH 06:24:41 YES 06:24:45 my baby 06:24:56 anyway 06:25:09 i'll go through and re-categorize and reorganize all the pages later 06:25:19 so don't worry about that kinda stuff for now 06:25:23 eli im still holding you up on that team 6 logo 06:25:25 <123WoofAJ> alright !! 06:25:29 lag not logo 06:25:32 *tag 06:25:37 i'll make a highlighted thread abt all the new changes this morning hopefully 06:25:39 oh 06:25:44 woops yes hang on i'll do that 06:25:46 lmao 06:25:50 -!- Insanitycy2 ~chat@wikia/Insanitycy2 has joined #Special:Chat 06:25:51 i need to get you all your clan tags too 06:25:53 <123WoofAJ> cY 06:25:54 hey cy! 06:25:58 hey! 06:26:21 Heya Cy 06:26:25 are u a friend or foe 06:26:29 bro 06:26:30 are u 06:26:38 bro 06:26:42 bro 06:26:42 <123WoofAJ> cy is a bro 06:26:50 bRO 06:26:50 <123WoofAJ> or should i say 06:26:52 <123WoofAJ> chet 06:26:53 chet, ultimate white dude 06:27:02 marco, probably a sassy asian 06:27:23 i'm having a japanese kid for an exchange thing tmrw 06:27:33 hey cy are you gonna 06:27:36 PLAY THE GAME??? 06:27:44 the DEADLY GAME??????????? 06:27:49 i dont really know, i haven't played d&d 06:27:54 but i will volunteer for death 06:27:56 oh ok 06:28:04 just asking in case u wanna claim a clan 06:28:11 so i can add ur user color lol 06:28:19 whats a user color 06:28:30 do i get one? *confused noises* 06:28:34 like how my username is a different color 06:28:35 a color for ur user, im assuming 06:28:36 im eating thai food 06:28:36 yes 06:28:37 its fun 06:28:50 <123WoofAJ> tHAI FOOD 06:28:52 i want fricking neon pink to blind eveyone 06:28:53 yours will be 06:28:57 aqua/cerulean 06:29:00 yes hot 06:29:00 bc riverclan 06:29:00 <123WoofAJ> mmmmm my blood home country 06:29:06 riverclan flop flop 06:29:12 woof will be dark grey bc shadowclan 06:29:14 also 06:29:14 my best friend is thai 06:29:16 <123WoofAJ> can i get some edgy dark black for shadowclan 06:29:16 shes cool 06:29:29 staffers will have paws on them 06:29:33 so u know 06:29:46 rad 06:29:48 i just realised i am probs breaking rules bc i wanna kno when staff apps are coming out 06:30:31 you can apply for staff as soon as it opens 06:30:36 which will probably be 06:30:38 august 6th? 06:30:47 or 5th, somewhere around there 06:31:04 how do i delete a catergory bc i accidentally added bby Curly to the RiverClan member category 06:31:07 brb 06:31:12 im looking at the wc wiki and 06:31:16 “a red-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Her red backside and head are slightly lighter than the other patches.” 06:31:28 yall are thinking this right? 06:31:51 seems legit 06:32:11 06:32:29 iii dont think cat markings look like that 06:33:01 <123WoofAJ> I HATE THE WARRIORS WIKI SO MUCH 06:33:01 believe in your dreams 06:33:15 <123WoofAJ> let me show you my most hated character art 06:33:21 o god 06:33:58 <123WoofAJ> what in the fuck is this 06:34:08 LOL 06:34:20 a genetic nightmare 06:34:21 to be fair su susann confirmed thats what the cat looks like i think 06:34:39 i hate su susann anyways 06:36:00 lmao 06:36:11 <123WoofAJ> wtf 06:36:17 <123WoofAJ> didnt they kick su 06:36:22 did they 06:36:50 ye they did 06:36:53 <123WoofAJ> http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Approved_Character_Images 06:37:47 back from unsaid 06:37:50 er wait, said 06:37:51 oops 06:37:53 <123WoofAJ> like, some of these are p good, not gonna lie 06:37:54 all of those cats are absolutely Terrifying 06:37:55 <123WoofAJ> weba 06:37:56 wb eli 06:38:18 guys i want to die i have 'its everyday bro' stuck in my head 06:38:19 <123WoofAJ> how do you guys envision barley 06:38:41 ELI I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED CURLYPAW TO THE RIVERCLAN MEMBERS CATEGORY HELP 06:38:49 black and white hot dude 06:39:03 uh hes white but w black spots 06:39:09 <123WoofAJ> when i hear black and white, i think tuxedo markings or maybe a harlequin 06:39:13 <123WoofAJ> what the hell 06:39:24 its staring intomy soul 06:39:26 uh. 06:39:42 <123WoofAJ> i want to drive a dull spoon through my lower intestine 06:39:43 have the people at the warriors wiki ever seen a cat before? genuinely asking 06:39:51 no 06:39:57 like they must be snorting koolaid 06:40:09 what the hell is koolaid 06:40:18 ? 06:40:23 are 06:40:33 <123WoofAJ> but once you see the rest of the image gallery, barley isnt that bad 06:40:36 hold up did i make koolaid up brb 06:40:48 <123WoofAJ> wait you dont know what koolaid is 06:40:52 no?? 06:40:55 wtf 06:40:58 <123WoofAJ> oh right new zealand 06:41:07 <123WoofAJ> i guess they dont produce there 06:41:13 ohhhh 06:41:17 i live in 'murica 06:41:21 koolaid is like a special kind of drink 06:41:31 o 06:41:31 my parents wont allow me to drink koolaid 06:41:39 where you get flavored/colored powder and put it in some water 06:41:42 and it makes it good 06:41:43 i think? 06:41:52 it's also sold pre-mixed iirc 06:42:13 i've actually never drank koolaid myself but p sure that's how it goes 06:42:20 yep! 06:42:29 basically yeah 06:42:48 flavored + colored sugary powder 06:42:49 it's also bright fucking red 06:42:50 eli 06:42:52 eli help 06:42:58 w/ what 06:43:09 i added Curlypaw to the RiverClan Members catergory accidentally 06:43:16 oh 06:43:28 it's fine i'll fix it later 06:43:28 help 06:43:31 ok 06:43:48 its everyjam bro 06:44:21 man i always wanted to go out with a bang like injecting straight up koolaid into my veins but CLEARLY the dudes back at the warriors wiki have been doing it already 06:44:33 <123WoofAJ> lolol 06:44:42 probably inhaling toothpaste fumes 06:44:44 <123WoofAJ> lemme find that one character art that will blow your ass off 06:44:56 i dont think theres one worse than brindlestar or mitzi 06:45:06 <123WoofAJ> are you sure 06:45:07 <123WoofAJ> 06:45:11 <123WoofAJ> i think they tie 06:45:15 i have to wait until like 3pm tomorrow to do the mission again kms 06:45:26 that looks like my cat 06:45:29 WHAT CAT IS THAT 06:45:32 so aesthetic u have to make several heart marks on your cat 06:45:45 lmao 06:46:12 WHY CANT WE ALL JUST LIVE IN THE SAME TIME 06:46:43 AESTHETIC C A T V I B E S 06:46:56 its 3 and im about to fucking pee bc how hard im alughing at this 06:46:59 <123WoofAJ> warriors wiki makes me weep 06:47:03 <123WoofAJ> lololol 06:47:06 what mission @smol 06:47:15 the rp thingie whatever the hell theyre called 06:47:16 <123WoofAJ> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTOtRA2L1-k 06:47:29 oh like to rp here? 06:47:30 <123WoofAJ> another campaign? 06:47:36 dont do that bad marijuanas 06:47:41 this is actually a session, not a campaign 06:47:55 campaigns are entire stories that span multiple sessions 06:48:01 <123WoofAJ> oh rIGHT 06:48:05 yeah 06:48:06 ok 06:48:24 we're actually planning to have it be 9 pm est tomorrow 06:48:28 im gonna get banned from yt bc of my search history kms 06:48:34 maybe even later, just to accomodate for people 06:48:35 oops 06:48:46 has anyone noticed that brindlestars markings are dog markings and not possible for a cat 06:48:48 just fill it up with rick roll'd 06:48:53 who is brindlestar again 06:49:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 06:49:20 yes i know you all hate me 06:49:21 i mean 06:49:24 technically 06:49:31 brindlestar COULD be possiblek 06:49:38 if she was a calico 06:49:48 yea in an alternate dimension where cats are in clans and fight to the death 06:49:55 yes 06:50:21 eli i hope you know my lungs still hurt from laughing at "get punish'd" 06:50:29 never gonna give you up 06:51:08 you already know im gonna apply for chat moderator 06:51:08 GET PUNISH'D 06:51:14 get rick roll'd 06:51:16 !attack itself 06:51:16 Yes, Master! 06:51:16 * WCNGBot claws itself to shreds * 06:51:20 MY JESUS 06:51:23 NO 06:51:24 GET PUNISH'D BOT BITCH 06:51:25 MY ONLY FRIEND 06:51:28 WHY 06:51:34 !feedtreat 06:51:34 * WCNGBot jumps and catches treat * 06:51:34 Thank you, Master! ^w^ 06:51:34 !attack itself 06:51:34 Just who do you think you are? 06:51:34 itself doesn't deserve that! 06:51:37 OMG 06:51:38 he's fine 06:51:42 YOU KILLED HIM 06:51:58 !attack eliteninjawarrior 06:52:00 eliteninjawarrior doesn't deserve that! 06:52:02 i'll fite u 06:52:06 he's my bae 06:52:11 <123WoofAJ> Owo 06:52:11 hope x WCNGBOT 06:52:12 !attack nebulastar 06:52:13 Just who do you think you are? 06:52:13 nebulastar doesn't deserve that! 06:52:22 123WoofAJ, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:52:22 <123WoofAJ> !commands 06:52:32 !feedtreat 06:52:32 * WCNGBot jumps and catches treat * 06:52:32 Thank you, #{user.name}! ^w^ 06:52:47 <123WoofAJ> oWO 06:53:24 wait what do all the staff do just in advance 06:53:31 i'll shut up about it after 06:53:42 <123WoofAJ> eli is probably going to add it in later 06:54:04 ^ 06:54:09 kk 06:54:15 9pm est to nzt 06:54:19 my go-to answer for like 70% of questions is just "eh i'll do it later" 06:54:26 <123WoofAJ> same 06:54:34 youve got to be joking 06:54:41 ITS AT 1PM I CANT WAIT TILL THEN ;W; 06:55:03 <123WoofAJ> tHATS 9 PM FOR US ):(( 06:55:16 it's only 6 pm for me :o) 06:55:26 its 6pm here to wot 06:55:32 <123WoofAJ> actually like 8 for me but whatever 06:55:37 no i mean 06:55:44 9 pm est = 6 pm my time 06:55:50 o 06:55:51 just say it's 9 grace just roll with that 06:55:56 my time right now is 11:55 pm 06:55:57 !roll 06:55:57 HopeIsSmol: You rolled a 3 06:56:03 <123WoofAJ> why do u harass me cy 06:56:04 its 7pm now 06:56:06 now 11:56 06:56:09 brb needa pee 06:56:11 i have to xd 06:56:12 its 2:56 for me 06:56:14 can we have a bro meeting in my den 06:56:24 bro do u need to talk about your feelings 06:56:25 <123WoofAJ> ur so mean to me 06:56:31 yes 06:56:33 im so mean o m g 06:56:37 what feelings 06:56:42 <123WoofAJ> eli can you ban cy she's bullying me so hard rn 06:56:47 rip 06:56:48 <123WoofAJ> !attack Insanitycy2 06:56:48 Just who do you think you are? 06:56:48 Insanitycy2 doesn't deserve that! 06:56:49 me hope 06:56:52 <123WoofAJ> yes she does 06:56:54 dam 06:56:55 see i dont deserve that 06:57:09 get on aj and buddy me u bullies 06:57:12 im such a good person??? wow 06:57:18 im getting on 06:57:23 bc im not a mean person 06:57:24 -!- Insanitycy2 was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior BAN 06:57:24 back 06:57:25 -!- Insanitycy2 ~chat@wikia/Insanitycy2 has left #Special:Chat Leaving 06:57:30 ur welcum 06:57:31 xddd 06:57:32 rip ins 06:57:35 -!- Insanitycy2 was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior BAN 06:57:39 <123WoofAJ> lOLOL 06:57:52 -!- Insanitycy2 ~chat@wikia/Insanitycy2 has joined #Special:Chat 06:57:58 welcum 06:58:05 <123WoofAJ> c i told u 06:58:08 <123WoofAJ> total bully 06:58:14 ur mean for telling eli to ban me 06:58:17 oh 06:58:20 im an innocent 06:58:25 <123WoofAJ> ur mean for telling me im mean 06:58:29 u bullies get on aj 06:58:37 drags 06:58:51 ELI ADD ME U BULLY 06:59:02 ur mean for telling me im mean too 06:59:03 <123WoofAJ> im too lazy to get on ):( 06:59:06 what if we are both,, mean 06:59:38 explodes 06:59:50 im hongry again 06:59:50 <123WoofAJ> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfNkNoDRSwU cRYNIG 07:00:05 i LOVE HIM 07:00:19 im also crying 07:00:25 me 07:00:27 im hongry too 07:00:38 my life has become an endless barrage of meaningless pain 07:00:47 <123WoofAJ> fish - fish 07:01:06 fish - fish = ???? 07:01:20 fish - fish = 0 07:01:27 whose your fave warriors villian 07:01:33 darktail is hot 07:01:39 mine's probably tigerstar 07:01:41 thats a hard question 07:01:42 the classic 07:01:48 scourge tho, obviously 07:01:51 but i do like all of them really well 07:01:58 <123WoofAJ> tiger was pretty satisfying 07:02:07 my faves r greystripe, firestar, tigerstar, scourge, n darktail tho 07:02:09 i used to have a beef against darktail for fucking up skyclan but i've forgiven him for being a good villain 07:02:11 also longtails good 07:02:18 wait not darktail 07:02:22 darkstripe 07:02:23 grey and fire aren't villains lol 07:02:23 <123WoofAJ> is the most recent series good? 07:02:30 i meant in general eli 07:02:37 ye i like it tbh 07:02:38 but they asked abt villains 07:02:38 shattered sky is hot 07:02:42 yea fair 07:02:50 'they' im a femme kk 07:03:03 i always get darkstripe and darktail confused 07:03:06 ok ya srry 07:03:18 i use they for pretty much everyone before i know 07:03:32 ^ same 07:03:57 same 07:03:59 ok well 07:04:04 time to do allegiances 07:04:09 i can help 07:04:14 ping me with eli if u need me y'all 07:04:32 <123WoofAJ> time to spam the shit out of him 07:04:44 i dont wanna ping to annoy u but put dapple as "ominous gremlin. pay no mind" 07:04:53 what are some words with el# in it 07:05:02 <123WoofAJ> el#iphant 07:05:14 eliphant 07:05:21 <123WoofAJ> can u put mine as dumb noodle that tries too hard 07:05:24 . god 07:05:25 what 07:05:28 oh fuck you 07:05:34 <123WoofAJ> u dONT ACTUALLY 07:06:01 curlypaw is sassy fluffy shecat who will snap necks for friends 07:06:19 im still workin on my little man :^) 07:06:53 <123WoofAJ> i will have a f r i e n d 07:07:10 soft friend 07:07:47 <123WoofAJ> soft friend 07:07:53 curly friend 07:08:16 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1q6r4 ME 07:08:55 same 07:09:04 me at all times 07:11:25 i wanna die 07:11:46 someone is able to have mind reading powers one day and they read dapplepaws mind and its just elevator music 07:12:20 same 07:12:48 <123WoofAJ> same 07:14:14 theres this apprentice who knows shit about everyone and everything but he never speaks and when he does its ominous and vague bc why? fuck you!!! thats why!! he dont give a hell 07:14:35 -!- EliteNinjaWarrior ~chat@wikia/EliteNinjaWarrior has joined #Special:Chat 07:14:39 <123WoofAJ> wait eli what 07:14:43 what idea tell meeeeee 07:14:45 eli 07:15:00 rgh ok, if you guys wanna know 07:15:19 <123WoofAJ> :^) 07:16:27 i had an idea for a prophecy we could turn into a campaign at some point, where a kit is born with mind-reading capabilities. it'd act like a knack, except it always worked on everyone to some degree. the one drawback is that every time it's used, it decreases his/her health 07:16:46 omgggg 07:16:51 woah, that's cool 07:16:55 and everyone in every clan wants to take that kid as their own so they can read the other clan's minds and know their future plans for war or w/ever 07:16:55 this is such a good concept? 07:17:07 <123WoofAJ> oh my god yes 07:17:14 also el what if like they had mind manipulation to an extent but that decreases their energy 07:17:21 the clan thing made it even better, yes yes yes 07:17:24 like. it maks them rlly tired whenever they do it 07:17:25 nah, too powerful 07:17:36 eh oh well 07:17:44 since energy decreases anyway, it'd be more of a risk 07:18:16 maybe mind control will be something he/she can unlock 07:18:22 ooo 07:18:28 but it takes away even more power/health 07:18:45 but anyways like i said they mind read dapple one day and its elevator music on an infinite loop 07:18:53 lmao 07:18:55 perfect 07:19:33 and curlypaws is just 'i want to die' 07:19:44 same curly 07:20:03 i want to die, the steven suptic anthem 07:20:48 i love curly for some reason 07:21:12 also should i make a page for dapplepaw too? 07:21:59 yeah, at some point you'll have to 07:22:08 but i'd suggest waiting until the format's fully updated 07:22:08 who is mousepaw, badgerpaw, blah blah 07:22:22 cause curly hates badger and is cool with mouse 07:22:26 mousepaw and badgerpaw are riverclan apprentices lol 07:22:48 sighhh y do i have to wait until 1 for the next session 07:23:25 dapplepaw doesnt have an opinion on anyone rlly 07:25:13 bc i have to have enough time to finish up improving the game, making a full character sheet, writing the rulebook, creating character sheets and pages for both the players and the npcs they interact with, and probably more work later on 07:25:17 and then have time to sleep after all that 07:26:21 yeah definitely sleep 07:26:33 sleep is important 07:26:33 ill help w anything i can eli!! 07:26:38 yes can I help pls 07:26:42 i should sleep too its like 3:30 am lul 07:26:55 oh yeah it's 3 07:26:59 eh 07:27:07 i dont rlly wanna tho 07:27:09 tbh i forgot it was midnight right now 07:27:15 i was thoroughly convinced it was about noon 07:27:22 sleep 07:27:29 that's how fucked up my schedule is oops 07:28:24 yea i think im gonna go snooze 07:28:33 this was fun, cyall around! 07:28:35 <123WoofAJ> good idea 07:28:35 1 07:28:39 <123WoofAJ> night!! 07:28:42 oops i meant to put !! 07:28:46 but gn!! 07:29:38 so 07:29:54 <123WoofAJ> yo eli, is there anything i could help out with? 07:30:19 hm 07:30:24 can you draw? 07:30:40 also rip neb 07:30:50 <123WoofAJ> sure! what do you need? 07:31:16 What can I help with, Eli? 07:31:59 i need a banner for the fp 07:32:05 hmm 07:32:07 I cant code 07:32:10 I can write tho 07:32:22 the banner isn't coding, it's drawing lol 07:32:44 <123WoofAJ> alright 07:32:52 <123WoofAJ> anything specific you need on it? 07:32:53 hope, maybe you can help me think of some more npcs? 07:32:57 uh hm 07:32:59 hmm 07:33:00 ok 07:33:18 you dont want me to draw 07:33:19 trust me 07:33:44 the symbols of all 5 clans, and have it kinda resemble the wiki color themes (black and green, some brown) @woof 07:33:54 maybe add muddyclaw on there somewhere 07:33:57 and 07:34:05 oh! add the warriors adventure game logo 07:34:11 but minus the 'adventure game' part 07:34:17 replace that with next gen rpg 07:34:30 <123WoofAJ> sweet got it 07:34:32 everything else is up to you 07:34:33 is Thornfang a good name? 07:34:37 sure 07:34:44 he could be like dep of ThunderClan or something 07:34:50 <123WoofAJ> http://d31a58x7uhna8i.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/22170356/2-13.png this, right? 07:35:16 yes 07:35:21 but make it green or brown 07:35:23 <123WoofAJ> (OK) 07:35:26 <123WoofAJ> fuck 07:35:29 rip 07:35:39 i need to make emotes too fuck 07:35:44 hmm 07:35:46 i'll do it sometime within the next 2 days 07:35:53 do I make a page for Thornfang? 07:35:54 <123WoofAJ> "ill go it later" 07:36:01 <123WoofAJ> fuck i cant even 07:36:03 <123WoofAJ> type right 07:36:09 shrug 07:36:16 you can if you want, but it'd be easier to jus 07:36:27 compile all the characters you make into a message on my wall 07:36:50 alright 07:40:13 do you need leaders of any of the Clans? 07:42:27 no, all 4 clans have leaders, deps and meds already 07:42:35 they also have a few warriors and other cats 07:42:40 kk 07:42:52 i'm doing the allegiances right now, so check thru them for any clan you wanna make cats for 07:44:19 OK I put NPCs down on your msg wall 07:50:46 thanks! they look nice 07:51:22 i may change some of the names bc they're inappropriate (not like naughty but just not right, yknow what i mean) 07:51:26 but all in all good names 07:54:38 thanks! 07:59:17 did you come up with anything else for those characters beyond names and clans? 07:59:28 maybe appearances, personalities, backstories? 07:59:48 mm, kind of. 08:00:04 The personalites and appreances should be easy 08:01:44 they usually are, but i'm asking just in case you had some in mind 08:01:51 or if you wanted to assign them some 08:02:01 bc otherwise i'll just go with whatever i think up 08:02:11 <123WoofAJ> fuck 08:02:11 <123WoofAJ> how does one do backgrounds 08:03:00 idk 08:03:09 what names are you changing? 08:03:10 some kinda forest or mountains or something will do lmao 08:03:20 lemme see 08:03:22 i'll edit the comment on your msg wall 08:04:57 skywhisker to cloudwhisker, scorchedtail to scorchtail, mangoleaf to... idk something, maybe sharkfang to something, redray to redstreak 08:05:09 oh and diamondback to viper 08:05:49 ok 08:09:10 OK done 08:11:47 tbh I think Rainwish would've been Curlypaw's foster mum. 08:12:08 + is it NPC's on the alleiginces page or is Curly gonna be on there? 08:12:35 both players and npcs will be on the allegiances, yeah 08:12:50 also thx 08:13:33 tbh do you think Rainwish would've been Curly's foster mum? 08:13:52 and also I see Otterswipe as Curlypaws mentor tbh okay i'll stop 08:15:35 <123WoofAJ> fjkfsknfsd the background struggle 08:15:39 <123WoofAJ> ill come back to it i guess idk 08:16:00 lol it's cool 08:16:18 <123WoofAJ> bot how much effort should i put in before i fucking die tonight 08:16:18 <123WoofAJ> !roll 08:16:19 once i finish up the allegiances and make all the npc pages, you're free to go thru them and see which ones you'd want to be your parents, mentor, friends, whatever 08:16:25 <123WoofAJ> no alright 08:16:27 oh right bot broke 08:16:29 lemme fix him brb 08:16:33 <123WoofAJ> rip 08:16:35 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 08:16:53 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 08:16:59 !commands 08:16:59 EliteNinjaWarrior, all of my valid commands are: !leave, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello, !attack (.*), !feedtreat, !coin, !roll. (Confused? Learn regex!) 08:16:59 -!- Insanitycy2 ~chat@wikia/Insanitycy2 has joined #Special:Chat 08:17:05 there ya go 08:17:05 since Curly is a former kp she doesn't have parents in the clan 08:17:10 right 08:17:22 <123WoofAJ> !roll 08:17:23 123WoofAJ: You rolled a 2 08:17:32 <123WoofAJ> i have no luck 08:17:59 curly is proud of being a former kp btw 08:18:09 how much should curlypaw like mousepaw bot 08:18:12 !roll 08:18:12 HopeIsSmol: You rolled a 6 08:18:14 ok 08:19:02 woa, it's 4 08:19:25 <123WoofAJ> wtf 08:19:54 i should probably hit the hay, i'll be here tomorrow to watch or?? idk, but i'll see y'all later 08:20:10 gn 08:22:01 wait i just realised foxleap is a canon warriors name kms 08:24:32 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 08:24:48 put that stuff on the page you have under trivia if you want, lol 08:24:50 wb bot 08:26:17 I am 08:29:35 <123WoofAJ> what the fuck theyre making another shitty sharknado movie 08:29:50 YES 08:29:56 THAT MOVIE IS A+ 08:29:59 DESERVES A GRAMMY 08:30:21 http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Curlypaw look at the trivia bit there's a hell of a lot there 08:30:25 ok brb shower 08:30:39 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1qosk mm i love the animation 08:32:07 beautiful 08:33:15 <123WoofAJ> flawless 08:40:15 wb 08:40:23 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 08:40:37 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 08:40:54 my friend just refused to draw Curlypaw kms 08:41:10 rip 08:41:32 do you know anyone that can draw? 08:41:33 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1qra4 yo eli, is this an alright draft 08:41:33 <123WoofAJ> it's like that, but not as shitty??? hah 08:41:57 I WANT TO DIE YOU'RE SO GOOD AT DRAWING AAA 08:42:09 <123WoofAJ> ugh dont ask about the sad backgroud attempts, i'll iron through out later ;; 08:42:12 <123WoofAJ> aa thank you!! 08:42:24 my god I wish I could draw like that 08:42:32 it's awesome!!! but can you please make it a bit longer? 08:42:50 maybe twice as long as it is right now? 08:42:51 Anyway, Eli, would you like me to put the descpirtions on some of the NPCs? 08:42:54 <123WoofAJ> got it !! 08:43:18 ik I cant spell 08:43:30 i'm putting them in right now, thank you though! 08:43:32 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1qrqv so i doubled it and 08:43:40 sO IM COMING INTO MY BATHROOM 08:43:46 AND MY CATS JUST STANDING IN THE SINK 08:43:57 yeah, looks about right 08:44:16 just find a way to fill the space, maybe rearrange some stuff 08:44:16 whose the cat around the thingie? muddyclaw? 08:44:17 lol 08:44:19 <123WoofAJ> alright, i'll try to fill it up the best i can 08:44:23 <123WoofAJ> yeah 08:44:36 <123WoofAJ> maybe i'll doodle the current leaders above the clan symbol?? 08:44:37 yes, that's muddyclaw p sure 08:44:44 <123WoofAJ> ya 08:44:44 eh 08:44:54 the leaders are gonna change over time, not a good idea 08:44:55 <123WoofAJ> lolol i dont know how to fill it up 08:45:22 maybe 08:45:24 hmm 08:45:29 You could put symbols 08:45:34 put the logo off to one side 08:45:35 like the wind, thunder, river, shadow, sky 08:45:46 and put a fullbody muddyclaw in the center 08:46:04 then put the 5 clans beneath a starclan symbol on the right? 08:46:22 <123WoofAJ> oH 08:46:31 <123WoofAJ> sjkfdslkdjfs ideas 08:46:34 and have some forest in the bg or something 08:46:37 YES ideas r good 08:47:33 <123WoofAJ> i'll doodle it out and show you, it's basically adding a bunch of stuff to your idea and i cant put it into words aaa??? 08:48:09 sure! 08:48:44 oi Woof do you take commisions? 08:49:16 <123WoofAJ> uh i guess 08:49:16 <123WoofAJ> i mean i do it for free too 08:50:07 Mm, but youre art is so cool you've gotta be paid ok 08:50:36 <123WoofAJ> youre too nice man 08:50:43 this's gonna be so cool!! 08:51:09 once i get the banner from u woof (thank you so much for doing this btw, i really appreciate it) 08:51:10 <123WoofAJ> ya!! 08:51:28 im gonna try and get some individual clan banners from fub (starclan have mercy) 08:51:37 and then make some bases and a ref sheet myself 08:51:49 woof whats youre user on aj im sending you payment bc I trust u too much 08:52:14 <123WoofAJ> nO i dont even trust myself i cant 08:52:22 take my items u bully 08:54:14 <123WoofAJ> ):(( 08:54:35 oh 08:54:37 hey guys 08:54:44 do you think it would be too much 08:54:47 to try and make a flash game 08:54:51 to make your character for this 08:55:19 no 08:55:22 ie you can have a base and then add colors and markings to it based on selections 08:55:23 that sounds hot 08:55:25 ok 08:55:28 but 08:55:31 i might just do it to make my life easier 08:55:37 http://www.dolldivine.com/create-a-cat.php 08:55:45 no like, a custom one i make 08:55:52 so there are no copyright issues 08:55:59 ok 08:56:15 i'll see if it's possible, bc if it is then i'm totally doing it 08:56:57 <123WoofAJ> ooh, that sounds like a good idea 08:57:45 <123WoofAJ> people do it on da all the time, it sounds like a bit of a struggle, but better than having to do everybodys char art for them 08:58:01 yeah! 08:58:22 can someone give me a color 08:58:31 for what 08:58:32 <123WoofAJ> for what 08:58:32 my friend will give me art in exchange for a decent hoodie color 08:58:40 oh 08:58:40 AND I TOLD HER ALL THE COLORS I KNOW 08:58:45 uh black 08:58:53 black goes with everything 08:58:56 already done apprently its too plain 08:59:00 ??? 08:59:02 uh 08:59:10 <123WoofAJ> wait what 08:59:12 burgundy? 08:59:14 <123WoofAJ> hoodie color?? 08:59:36 for her drawing 08:59:41 <123WoofAJ> o 08:59:46 becausesheswaybetterthanmeatdrawingkms 08:59:54 <123WoofAJ> mint green? lilac?? uh,,, blush pink idk 09:00:00 red w/ white stripes on the sleeves and pockets and a zipper? 09:00:06 um 09:00:08 <123WoofAJ> what character is she drawing 09:00:11 navy blue? 09:00:32 sigh okay I gave her a color wheel and she said ew 09:00:41 i will snap my neck kms 09:00:43 uh 09:00:43 <123WoofAJ> what is the character?? 09:00:49 some green and white dude 09:00:53 red, orange, yellow, green, blue purple 09:00:54 green and red 09:00:55 oh 09:00:57 i SAID ALL THAT 09:00:59 hm 09:01:02 <123WoofAJ> green and red dude?? 09:01:05 all this for curlypaw fanart 09:01:09 uhh 09:01:18 <123WoofAJ> what goes with green and red 09:01:22 what green and red dude 09:01:34 green and red are complementary colors so a lot could go with it 09:01:49 what shades of green and red? 09:02:08 FOR SHATS SAKE 09:02:10 like dark green, mid green, light green or light red/pink, mid red, dark red 09:02:11 SHE CHOSE A COLOR 09:02:14 oh 09:02:17 THANK GOD 09:02:33 ITS FRICKING BABY SKY BLUE 09:02:39 KEACH I ALREADY SAID BLUE YOU LITTLE 09:03:01 IM GOING TO CHUCK MYSELF OFF A CLIFF BYE 09:03:05 oh ok 09:03:06 cya 09:03:10 <123WoofAJ> oh 09:03:47 SCREAMING 09:03:50 SHE REHIN4KEGHUJWNDFK 09:03:50 VB HFGNE 09:04:03 i hate the color wheel 09:04:13 my cat is being cute i love her 09:04:27 nice 09:04:56 anyway enough of my ranting 09:05:02 hows the allegiences going 09:05:13 fairly good 09:06:05 its so cold 09:10:32 hey, how would you describe curlypaw? 09:10:36 in allegiances 09:10:48 wait nvm lemme check the thing 09:10:51 lol 09:14:08 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1qyrc rip i got sidetracked and went overboard 09:14:58 <123WoofAJ> the head is kinda big?? aa i should fix that 09:15:00 cute 09:15:18 make sure the logo has the paw in the bg though, that's what makes it different from the normal warriors logo 09:15:32 <123WoofAJ> r ight! 09:15:57 psst 09:15:58 woof 09:16:06 how do I request/commision u im jealous 09:21:34 ;p 09:25:23 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1qyrc ? 09:25:31 woof 09:25:33 psst 09:25:39 read my above message 09:25:41 <123WoofAJ> paws are so hard wtf 09:25:42 <123WoofAJ> ya? 09:25:59 <123WoofAJ> idk 09:25:59 <123WoofAJ> im kinda full at the moment but thank ya 09:26:22 ok 09:26:27 i can wait ;p 09:26:35 anyway gj on the logo 09:26:39 it looks the same woof 09:26:59 oh 09:27:01 it is the same lol 09:27:12 <123WoofAJ> fUCK i didnt copy the link kms 09:27:33 <123WoofAJ> http://prntscr.com/g1r1dg ugh there we go 09:27:39 eli how is the alleigenices going 09:28:00 wait what the hell its 9pm 09:28:06 <123WoofAJ> i have no idea how to do open(??) paws like that 09:28:07 it was 7pm last time i looked 09:28:16 <123WoofAJ> so if it need a redo, i'm down too 09:28:22 <123WoofAJ> needs* 09:28:49 shrug 09:29:02 if you want you can just recolor the logo you linked earlier 09:29:07 and use that 09:29:18 eli hows the alliegences going ? 09:29:31 good 09:29:43 i'm actually done adding your suggestions and the players we have so far 09:30:35 wow gj! 09:31:38 can i see? ;p 09:32:33 yeah, lemme post 'em 09:32:41 kk 09:37:58 IM NOT AWAY 09:40:08 i am so lonelyy 09:41:44 <123WoofAJ> gdmi is there a muddyclaw ref somewhere 09:42:00 yes 09:42:15 Curlypaw - white she-cat with brown 09:42:24 brown what eli? x3 09:42:25 http://warriorcats.supadu.com/games/adventure/data/downloads/adventure/WarriorsGame_gamerules.pdf 09:42:34 what 09:42:37 oh crud 09:42:46 hang on i'll fix that in a sec 09:42:56 <123WoofAJ> got it, thank ya 09:43:26 xD 09:45:24 psst Eli I think Dapplepaw has orange eyes 09:45:35 oh ok 09:45:47 i'll put that and they can correct me in person if it's wrong 09:45:48 thanks 09:46:17 np! 09:46:30 <123WoofAJ> http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ANebulastar they have some desc info here 09:49:14 psst eli can I put Curlypaw's info on the (rc) alliegiences 09:49:36 no it's ok 09:49:38 nd thx 09:51:24 What are knacks? 09:51:59 extra skills or bonuses you can get 09:52:37 where do i get those >;3 09:53:36 you can pick 3 when you first start, and then the rest you gotta earn 09:54:26 ok what knacks can I pick? 09:54:40 there's a list in the rulebook 09:54:56 it's still being built though so i might add some more as time goes on 09:56:27 OK 10:02:34 Here's Curlypaw's knacks: 10:02:34 Belly Rake (Scratch): Crupaw can rake her claws down an opponent's underbelly, with devastating results.Twoleg Lore (Recall): Curlypaw has a great deal of knowledge about Twolegs, their nests, and their beasts.Track (See, Listen, Smell): Curlypaw is particularly good at following someone using her sight, hearing, and sense of smell. 10:03:51 ok 10:04:11 well, you get twoleg lore automatically as a former kittypet lol 10:04:34 so do you wanna train in it twice or pick a fourth one 10:04:47 <123WoofAJ> lolol im taking a break to choose my knacks too 10:04:49 What happens if I do it twice? 10:05:03 that knack is more powerful 10:05:53 what does twoleg lore even help with 10:05:53 for example, if you train in track twice, then you're twice as powerful whenever you use checks to find people 10:06:35 twoleg lore is useful for when you need to remember things regarding twolegplace, such as when you're exploring it with warriors 10:06:40 mm 10:06:50 generally it just depends on the situation 10:07:24 if someone's abducted or killed in twolegplace, then using twoleg lore when you recall can help you to get info on where they might be or what might've happened to them 10:08:20 of course it's useless outside of situations regarding twolegplace but yknow 10:08:25 mm 10:08:29 Pummel (Wrestle): A fighting maneuver used when Wrestling, where you kick your opponent's soft underbelly using the brute force of your hind paws. 10:08:34 I'll do that one 10:08:52 <123WoofAJ> hey uh 10:08:58 <123WoofAJ> just wanted approval on this 10:09:09 <123WoofAJ> "Pathfinder (Recall), Clan Lore (Recall), Track (See, Listen, Smell)"